Kamikoto One-shots
by MisakaBiriBiriMikoto
Summary: A whole bunch of One-shots that I decided to create with my favorite OTP, Kamikoto!


**A/N: Yo! MisakaBiriBiriMikoto here! This would be the first one out of the many, I guess! Now enough talking from me. Enjoy!**

**~MisakaBiriBiriMikoto~**

**~A Certain Babysitting Trouble~**

"Mama!" A voice cried out. "Mama!" I felt a light tug at the end of my shirt.

"Eh?" I looked down. The tug was coming from a little girl. Her hair was black but... It had a style that looked like... Mine?

"Mama! Papa fell again! Papa knocked over a lot of things!" She spread her arms out to emphasize how much things this "Papa" had knocked over.

"Mama? Papa?" I looked over to the window. I stares at my reflection, eyes wide with shock and surprise. "T-This..."

"Miyuki! Don't tell Mama! She would kill me!" A familiar voice yet deeper had called out.

"But Papa! Mama would get mad if Miyuki doesn't tell! Didn't Papa tell Miyuki that lying is bad?" The little girl whose name was Miyuki had protested back.

I couldn't help it but laugh. Both had turned their heads to me and tilted in confusion.

"Mama/Biri Biri, is there something funny?" They said in unison.

That made me laugh again. When I stopped laughing, they still had that confused look on their face.

"I don't know what's so funny but, BiriBiri, isn't it time for us to start dinner?"

"Ah, right right. Sorry abo-"

Hold a minute, why am I replying so... I looked at that "Papa" again. His hair, all spiked up... His eyes, blue as ever... And his smile... Then it hit me. That smile that I won't ever forget when he saved me countless of times... It was him.

My eyes flew open.

"Whoaaa, that kind of dream..." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Mmm, and there was this kid..." I froze, thinking of the little girl called "Miyuki". "W-Wait. If she called me 'Mama' and called him 'Papa', doesn't that mean..." I felt my cheeks go warm.

"Ah, Onee-sama. Good morning." My auburn hair roommate, Shirai Kuroko had greeted. She tied red ribbons to her hair, making it a pigtailed and placed on her Judgement armband.

"Good morning to you too, Kuroko." I didn't face her so she couldn't see my face red. "You have Judgment work today?"

"Yeah. Mii-Senpai called that there was paperwork for us to do." She explained as she walked to the door.

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

"See you then, Onee-sama."

After breakfast, I went to the corner store where I went every Monday. Well, to read manga.

"Last week's ended pretty exciting. xxxxxxx always ended like that, cliffhanger and such. xxxxx now has xxxxxx xxxxx, she should be able to defeat him. But, the xxxx only has four minutes left..." I muttered to myself.

As I turned the corner, I heard a cry. A cry of a cat. My vision had trailed to where the cry had come from. There was a spotty cat stuck on a tree. Sensing its negative waves, it seemed scared to climb down. Below that tree branch was a little girl. She was looking worriedly up to the cat.

"Want me to help you get the cat down?" I asked the little girl gently as I patted her head.

"Onee-chan... Yuki didn't mean to scare kitty up the tree..." The little girl had said, sounding like she was going to cry.

"... It's okay. Onee-chan will help get the kitty down." But how? My ability would make the cat not get close to me. Being a Level Five Electromaster had made animals not come to me because of my strong electric wave. I looked up at the cat. It trembled as it stared at me.

"Kitty looks scared..." The girl had muttered.

"Crap... I just promised something that I can't do..." I pondered on the thought of how I should get the cat down. Suddenly, the cat had jumped down.

"Eh?!" My eyes follows the cat. The cat handed landed on... Someone's head.

"Oi Spynx, where's Index? How did you even get up to that tree?" The voice had said.

As my eyes trailed down to his face, I felt my cheeks go warm.

"Sorry for my cat's trouble." He had said. "Eh? Biri Biri? What are you doing here?"

What the hell... That nickname... "I HAVE A DAMN NAME YOU KNOW!" I stomped my feet, sending a wave of electric at him.

"WHOA!" Then, out of nowhere, and once again, my ability had disappeared. "Don't throw an attack out of nowhere! That's dangerous!"

"Like I would care since you can't even remember my name!"

"But throwing such attack would had killed me!"

"I rather have you dead."

"How can such nickname lead to such a harsh condition for me?"

"How the hell should I know. It's your fault."

"But wanting someone dead isn't a go-"

"Onee-chan, Onii-chan, please don't fight. Yuki doesn't like when people fight. It makes Yuki scared." We both had forgotten about the little girl and turned to look at her. That cat on his head mewed in agreement.

"Ah... Sorry..." I crouched down and patted her head. She smiled.

"By the way, do you know this girl?" He asked.

"Nope." I smiled back at her. "Yuki is your name right?"

"Yeap!" She nodded her head.

"Then why are you here for?"

"Ah! M-Mama..." She started to tear up.

"She must have gotten lost." He said as he lifted the girl up to his shoulder. "Yoosh! Let's find Yuki's mom!"

"H-Hey! Be careful! That's dangerous!" I said.

"Biri Biri, you're worried?" He laughed. "Yuki seems to be having fun though!"

"Yeap yeap! It seems like Yuki can see the world from here!" She had agreed.

"W-Who said that I was worried? I'm just scared that she might..." I sighed. "Anyways, we should get going. We need to find Yuki's mom."

"Right right."

We walked around for twenty minutes but there was no luck in finding Yuki's mom.

"Yuki is hungry..." The little girl rested her chin on his head.

"Hungry?" I spotted an ice cream truck. "Would you want some ice cream?"

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" She chanted happily. "Yuki would like a strawberry one! Onii-chan, what flavor do you want?"

"Mmm, Onii-chan would pick whatever Onee-chan would choose." He smiled as he said this.

"H-Hah?! I-It's not like I would..." I stomped away to the ice cream truck before finished my sentence.

As I got back holding two cones of vanilla and one cone of strawberry, I saw the two of them resting on a bench.

"Here you go." I handed the strawberry one to Yuki.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" She said as she started to lick the ice cream.

"... Here." I gave the ice cream to him.

"Thanks."

We sat at the bench eating our ice cream when I heard a certain voice.

"O-Onee-sama?!" The cry had called.

"Oh crap..." I cursed to myself.

"Ahh, Kuroko! It's a nice day today right?"

"O-Onee-sama, what are you doing with that ape?!" The auburn pigtail girl, Shirai Kuroko had exclaimed. Then she gasped. "O-Onee-sama, don't tell me..."

"N-No! We just found her lost!" I shouted before she gets into the idea of something pretty weird.

"Onee-chan? Why is that girl acting weird? And why is your face red?" Yuki had asked.

"Y-Yosh, Yuki! Let's go somewhere to play then!" I smiled at her. "Kuroko, I would like you to help me with one thing."

"Help Onee-sama? Of course!" Kuroko agreed.

"Good. Then your job is to help search for Yuki's mom."

"Got it. Onee-sama..."

"What is it, Kuroko?"

"Kuroko understands that this little girl isn't yours but please be careful." She leaned closer. "That ape has a weird presence around him."

"If he does anything weird, I'll zap him."

"Then, Onee-sama." She had teleported.

Twenty minutes later, we were in a nearby park. Yuki was happily playing with the other kids at the sandbox.

"Boy, who would know that talking care of a kid would be this tough..." I stretched my arms while sitting on a bench.

"That's what mothers have been through." He said while looking at Yuki.

"Mmmmhmm."

"..."

"..."

"So..." I started.

"Yeah?"

"What have you been doing this week?"

"Ehhhh, being tortured by Index, missed homework, getting chased... You know, the usual."

"Uh huh..."

"Ah right. I have been thinking of-"

"Onee-chan! Onii-chan! Look what I found!" Yuki ran up to us, holding something behind her back.

"What is it, Yuki?" I smiled as I patted her head.

"Onee-chan, I have a gift for you!" She showed a little flower, shaped like a star.

"That's pretty! Thank you!" I toke the flower and gazed at it.

"Onii-chan, I have something to ask you!" She climbed onto the benched and stood up so she can whisper something into his ear.

"Eh? How can you tell? Of course I do!" He laughed.

"What did you tell him?" I asked as I leaned over. They both grinned.

"It's a secret!"

"A secret, Onee-chan!"

"Ehhh? Secret? Tell On-"

"Yuuukiiiiiiii!" A woman's voice had shouted.

"Ah! Mama!" Yuki climbed off the bench and ran to an about-twenty-year-old lady. She hugged Yuki and lifted her up.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick!" Yuki pointed to us.

"Onee-chan and Onii-chan had taken care of me, Mama!"

"Ah, thank you!" She bowed a little as in a sigh of gratitude.

"Onee-chan, bye bye! Onii-chan, good luck!" Yuki and her mom left the park.

"Hahaha, this little girl knows something more than she looks!" He laughed.

"What do you mean?" I looked over curiously.

"You see, Yuki had asked me... If I liked you." He grinned.

"W... What?!" I stepped back. "Like as in..."

"I felt that today was a fun day. Taking care of Yuki was like taking care of our kid."

"W-What are you saying?! O-Our k-kid?!"

"In other words, I like you a lot, Biri Biri."

"What do I say? Do I reply back?" I thought furiously in my head.

"I... I... L-li..." Then, someone had apparently kicked him in the head.

"GWAK!" He fell face flat.

"Onee-sama. I had warn you. This ape is up to no good. And..." Kuroko held a few spikes in her hand. "I am not handing Onee-sama over to such an ape!"

The usual fighting had started, though I wouldn't called a fight. I guess I would have to thank Kuroko for kicking him in the head since I didn't need to finish my sentence. But for a sudden confession, how do I reply? And the dream I had... Would it actually come true?

**A/N: And that's the end of this one-shot! The ending seems lame since I rushed it through... Sorry! But if this was made into an anime, oho~ Mikoto and Touma taking care of a lost child~ Wouldn't that be like them with their kid? **

**Seems like the first one-shot is done! It doesn't seem that good but I'll promise to become better! See ya then! Biri Biri~**

**Hold up... Where Spynx go...? Oh well~ That cat is like its owner, popping here and there.**

**~MisakaBiriBiriMikoto~**


End file.
